


Единение

by Knizhnik, WTF Warhammer Blood Angels 2021 (fandom_Blood_Angels)



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Adeptus Astartes - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Prayer, Ritual Sex, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, White Angels
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Blood_Angels/pseuds/WTF%20Warhammer%20Blood%20Angels%202021
Summary: Единение — важный ритуал. Это любовь, это доверие, это способ стать ближе к брату… и примарху. Только иногда Единение проходит даже слишком хорошо.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Единение

**Author's Note:**

> молитвы, ритуальный секс, молитвы и телепатическая связь во время секса, потеря девственности, кинк на зашкаливающую религиозность. Фанатский Орден Астартес.  
> Арты с персонажами: [Радеро,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241057) [Адониель.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223687)

«Пока вы не можете молиться про себя, соблюдая общий ритм, вам дозволено вслух. Только очень тихо.»  
Шелест растекается по Рассветной часовне. Яркие лучи ложатся на узорный белый пол, отражаются от стен, пляшут на золотых украшениях и алых камнях.  
Адониель поднимает голову вместе со всеми, встречая взгляд статуи Отца — легкая улыбка, напутственно воздетая рука, распахнутые крылья. Огромные, от стены до стены, они накрывают каждого.  
Капеллана Делаина, который ведет молитву, замерев перед ними. Мариила справа от него, Артреса слева.  
Скауты опускают глаза и снова застывают. Руки сложены на груди крыльями аквилы, взгляды направлены вперед и вниз, только губы могут шевелиться.  
— Направь нас, кровь наша. Позволь нести твою волю, Отец. Кровь наша течет, чтобы ее воплощать, кровь наша течет, чтобы продолжить то, чего ты не успел. Кровь наша прольется, как и твоя, для защиты Человечества.  
Вступает капеллан Делаин. Едва слышнее шепота, даже для слуха Астартес, но все должны уловить его слова, повторить, чтобы голоса сливались. Не громче, чем воспитанный серв, напоминают скаутам.  
— Во славу твою, бессмертно сияющую. Под сенью крыльев твоих, несущих нас. По воле Императора…  
Кровь стучит под сложенными на груди ладонями. Сильно и быстро, быстрее, чем стоит, но ее не так-то просто унять. От слов в груди разгорается золотое пламя, высокое и чистое, и кровь, несущая след Отца, стремится быстрее.  
Сангвиний здесь — в статуе, чуть мерцающей варповым светом, в капеллане, в каждом из них, каждый отмечен, и он сам тоже… Здесь и сейчас, золотистый свет, как касание варпа, он окутывает молящихся, он…  
— ...ибо мы рождены для того, чтобы встать у них на пути, и пусть ярость твоя и любовь ведет нас.  
Ему тяжело выйти из молитвы, как из медитации психических упражнений, но он не должен простаивать здесь на коленях перед статуей вместо того, чтобы готовиться к тренировкам, как и остальные братья. Тренировочные часовни ждут скаутов, и Адониель встает вместе со всеми.  
Но заливающее его изнутри золотое пламя никуда не девается.

***

Но сегодня ему явно не суждено оказаться в тренировочных часовнях вместе со всеми.  
Старший Радеро выныривает наперерез их строю и скауты останавливаются. Теплое касание проходит изнутри — как и каждый раз, когда Адониель видит своего наставника.  
— Скаут Адониель, за мной. Остальные — продолжайте, — велит Радеро. Он тоже негромкий, как и все взрослые Астартес. И интонация у него мягкая, словно и не приказ.  
Адониель коротко вскидывает взгляд на старшего — беспокойство, надежда, интерес — что?  
Он единственный неонат набора. В Ордене мало библиариев… И все, кто старше его, уже получили броню или вот-вот получат. А те, кто младше, еще спят в золоте саркофагов, окутанные кровавыми снами.  
Радеро иногда приходит, выдергивая его из общих тренировок внезапно. Но чаще — занятия с библиариями по расписанию.  
Что не так? Адониель не может вспомнить за собой вины, разве что… Нарушать предписания старших для него — как пойти наперекор воле Отца, но не все и всегда удается выполнить, как полагается. И каждая неудача тяжела, как разочарование в нем.  
Радеро идет впереди, и он не в броне. Вместо нее тихо шуршат белые одежды, алые капли вышиты нитями по подолу, охватывают бедра, поднимаются к груди. На спине — рисунок алых крыльев, отличительный знак тех одаренных братьев, что удостоились такой милости Отца, как умение летать на собственных крыльях из психосилы.  
Яркий утренний свет ослепительно-белого солнца Децы исчезает, сменяясь имитирующими его люменами, которые отражаются от коридоров почти так же. Они идут вглубь Цитадели, к ее сердцу. Библиариум скрыт вдали от внешних стен, и его высокие, покрытые сдерживающими символами из белого металла ворота открываются.  
Внутри всегда все иначе. Другой воздух, другой варп, другие ощущения.  
Они идут к Тихой часовне — отсеченной полями от внешнего мира, к месту для самых углубленных медитаций. Радеро ведет рукой едва заметно — садись, и Адониель занимает привычное место — на полу, сидя напротив Радеро.  
Что произошло, старший? Не обязательно же говорить, чтобы Радеро понял его вопрос.  
— Все в порядке, Адониель. Я хочу, чтобы ты участвовал в одном ритуале. Он ждет всех наших братьев, но в свое время. Они узнают о нем, когда наступит срок.  
Кивок. Все понятно. Он не должен говорить, и значит, он не будет.  
— Сначала успокойся. Литания Спокойствия души, Адониель.  
Да, старший.  
Это знакомая литания, практически основная для молодого псайкера, как объяснили ему. Сосредоточение, спокойствие…  
Адониель закрывает глаза и повторяет слова про себя, позволяя себя наполнить белому свету, белому ничто. Пламя внутри сопротивляется, и вернуть равновесие непросто… Но так желает Радеро, и Адониель не отступится.  
...дух мой крепок, ибо он твердыня моя и щит от варпа. Я не дам пламени пожрать себя, потому что потерявший равновесие — проиграл бой за свою душу…  
...поддавшийся страстям обречен, и я не поддаюсь…  
...дух мой крепок…  
Дух мой крепок.  
В медитации нет времени, но когда Адониель открывает глаза — Радеро так же сидит неподвижно перед ним. Алые глаза и алая вышивка нарушают белизну, ровное дыхание позволяет видеть, что перед ним не статуя — перед ним взрослый Астартес ордена Белых Ангелов.  
— Хорошо, — Радеро одобряет его усилия. Адониель сам чувствует, что успокоился — пламя больше не сияет и не бушует внутри, не жрет его. Просто ровно есть… Где-то глубоко. Белая ладонь касается волос в короткой, приятной поощрительной ласке. — Ты готов. Пойдем.

***  
— Это часовня Свечей.  
Почему Свечей, спрашивать не нужно. Их здесь много, привычно-белых. На полу, на стенах, парят в воздухе… И все горят, пламя отливает теплым золотом, придает цвет белому полу, выделяет низкий алый алтарь у дальней стены.  
Но заставляет Адониеля замереть не это.  
Отец…  
Фреска прорисована до волоска. Великий Ангел лежит на алой ткани, расслабленно вытянувшись, обнаженная кожа, золотые локоны, сложенные крылья… Он словно демонстрирует себя, зная, что на него смотрят, но что скрывать совершенному созданию? Взгляд за край рисунка, на кого-то… Кого любят и ждут. И улыбка — ему.  
В Цитадели бессчетное количество изображений Отца. В полете, в ярости, радостного, грустного, оплакивающего, направляющего, задумчивого… Но ни одного — такого. Откровенного. Яркого. Дышащего жизнью. Любовью.  
Радеро кладет руку на плечо, и Адониель отвлекается от фрески. Да, старший, я насмотрелся. Мы должны зайти, а не стоять на пороге.  
Но отвести взгляд очень непросто.  
Все хорошо, гладит по плечу Радеро. Твоя реакция нормальна. И правильна.  
На алтаре — наверняка это камень, но он обит алой тканью, — стоит чаша. Запах вина и крови смешивается с запахом расплавленного воска, дразнит.  
— Разденься, молодой брат.  
Адониель выполняет, не раздумывая. Радеро тоже раздевается, и белые ткани падают на белый пол, выделяясь кровавыми пятнами вышивки.  
Взрослые Астартес куда крупнее, и на коже Радеро яркой чернотой выделяются порты. Боевые следы такие же бледные, но видны вблизи.  
А ладони на плечах Адониеля — очень горячие. Они проходятся сверху вниз, ласковые, как и ментальное прикосновение старшего — зовущее расслабиться, слушать его, чувствовать. Чувствовать, что касание приятно. Чувствовать через связь направленное на него внимание, одобрение, благожелательность, разливающиеся теплом по груди.  
— Повторяй, — шепчет Радеро, и слова незнакомой литании возникают в сознании Адониеля почти сразу, как старший их произносит.  
— Вступая под взгляд его, я буду не один. Душа моя и тело мое — одно; душа и тело моего брата — одно с моим. Крыло к крылу, Отец, помилуй нас, крыло к крылу, Отец, одари нас. Тебе вверяем мы себя…  
Под эти слова психический образ становится ближе, доступнее, ощутимее, и Адониель следит за ним даже больше, чем за тем, как его гладят. Он оказывается ближе, получает безмолвное разрешение — прижаться, обнять в ответ, сплести тела, как сейчас сплетаются сознания. Радеро — это игра солнечных лучей в океане, глубоком, сильном, безмятежном; волны, которым доверяешь себя. Его сознание полно силы, но она никогда не давит, только подхватывает…  
— Отец мой, сохрани меня от соблазна. Брат мой, сохрани меня от соблазна. Капли крови твоей мы, крылья воли твоей мы, золотой свет твой ведет нас, и не падем мы во мрак, зная свою цель.  
Свет и крылья, это все знакомое. Это никогда не просто слова, это ощущения, это реальность. И когда Радеро отстраняется, исчезая из-под ладоней, он все так же остается рядом.  
Из тайной ниши в алтаре возникает ритуальный клинок, небольшой в руке Астартес. Радеро протягивает руку над чашей, надрезает запястье — и оглушающе-алая кровь падает в вино. Запах приходит к Адониелю тяжелой волной, волной, знакомой им всем, но волной, которой нельзя дать воли. Нельзя! Он на ритуале, при старшем, и он не может ничего нарушить — и волна уляжется, не заставив ни стронуться с места, ни шевельнуться.  
Но Радеро сам протягивает ему чашу.  
— Владей кровью, или она будет владеть тобой. Владей кровью, или ты падешь, кровь Сангвинова. Во имя братьев своих, кровь старшего брата — твоя, любовь старшего брата — твоя, любовь Сангвиния — твоя. Пей.  
Со вкусом крови приходят чужие ощущения.  
Яркие, разжигающие, незнакомые. Заставляющие со вздохом потянуться ближе, отставив чашу. Понимать, зачем его трогали…  
Адониель откидывает голову, когда касание к груди проходит мягкой волной. Так Радеро еще ближе, духом и телом, он хочет, чтобы Адониель лег на алтарь и расслабился, и… Приходится подавлять желание вскрикнуть, потому что член напряжен, слишком чувствителен, налит кровью, и его гладят — прямо по нервам, до сладкой дрожи, до того, что Адониель подставляется под ладонь, толкается, тянется. Радеро испытывает схожее, ему нравится, он увлечен, и он здесь… Крыло к крылу.  
Под пальцами оказываются тонкие косы, когда его рот накрывают губами, целуют, языки задевают клыки, почти нарочно царапаясь и обмениваясь кровью.  
+В единении наши узы крепче, в единении мы неразделимы, в единении мы одна кровь, в единении мы — одна воля... Огонь не разорвет нашу волю, бездна не разорвет нашу волю, у голодной тьмы нет над нами власти, ибо нашему Отцу посвящены мы.+  
Радеро шепчет слова прямо в сознание, толкает — повтори.  
В единении наши узы крепче, повторяет Адониель, выгибаясь. В единении мы неразделимы — и две души сплетаются, обмениваясь чувствами. В единении мы одна кровь, в единении мы одна воля… Бедра вверх, Адониель бьется беззвучно и коротко, но желание близости не спадает, и Радеро продолжает ласкать его мокрыми от семени пальцами. Старший, мой старший… Родная кровь, спокойная душа, дарующая уверенность и утешение, и любовь. А Отец любит нас. Всех.  
Вокруг них кружится варп, он становится ярче и сильнее, литания взлетает внутри Адониеля, загорается золотистым светом, подпитываемая близостью брата, его с каждой секундой все больше и больше, с каждым словом, каждой лаской, каждой чужой мыслью…  
Ибо нашему Отцу посвящены мы — и безжалостно сияющее золото ослепляет Адониеля.  
...перья могут казаться жесткими, и они крепкие, упругие, но одновременно будто шелк. Крыло почти тяжелое, когда прижимает его объятием, оно сияет белизной и золотом, а взгляд так внимателен, в нем — бесконечный свет и такая же бесконечная, безусловная любовь. 

Пахнет его кровью. Она застывает на щеках, не размываемая слезами, вместе с ней вытекающими из глаз. Тело кажется неуклюжим после многоцветия варпа, слишком реальным, слишком тяжелым, улыбка словно сковывает мышцы лица, но…  
Он видел. Видел!  
Золотой свет наполняет его изнутри, заливает душу. Отец — это не старый миф, не сказания прошедших дней, он… может, и не жив, как жив сам Адониель, но это не важно. Его касания реальны, он здесь и сейчас, и его воля…  
Адониель, сияя изнутри, смотрит на Радеро, и не может успокоиться и перестать, даже когда видит, что старший расстроен. Он мягко разрывает связь, оставляя посыл — все хорошо — но это неправда.  
Адониель, может, не так уж хорошо стреляет, у него неизменно лучше получаются любые упражнения с оружием ближнего боя. Он совершенно бездарен в тонком телекинезе, нити силы просто разбегаются от него при попытке не просто послать кинетическую волну, а что-то взять или поднять.  
Но телепат он талантливый.  
Что-то не то, старший, да? Почему? Разве может быть что-то плохое в касании Отца?...

***

Свечи горят у ног изваяния Сангвиния, раскинувшего крылья для взлета. Тяжелые кресла, украшенные резьбой, расставлены сейчас полукругом, но заняты только два из них.  
Радеро пришел отчитываться лично и один.  
Магистр Игиан не хмурится, сохраняя невозмутимость статуи себя самого, но взгляд у него задумчив.  
— Сожалею, Радеро, — наконец говорит он, и от слов можно вздрогнуть, как от удара. — Твой неонат… и наш единственный неонат. Это слишком близко.  
— Да, магистр.  
Радеро не спорит. Внутри его самого ещё гуляют золотые отблески и тень белых перьев.  
Все дети Сангвиния тянутся к нему, потому что кровь зовёт. Но ни одному не надо объяснять, что будет, если подойдешь слишком близко.  
— Нет, я не велю тебе от него избавиться, — Игиан оживает и чуть качает головой. — Нам не из кого выбирать. И речь не о том, что у нас больше нет неонатов — у нас нет устойчивых к Изъяну. Следи, Радеро. Если он сорвется, то ты сам сделаешь все, если нужно, это твой ученик. Но пока наш молодой брат держится… пусть. Это может быть и даром.  
— Спасибо, магистр.  
Радеро склоняет голову.  
Не стоило, все же, рано проводить Пробуждение… Но уже не стереть.  
Может, Отец не заберёт его младшего себе слишком быстро. Может, Адониелю хватит воли — и это будет гибель не во время обучения, не успев выйти в бой в защиту Человечества — а уже после, в бою. Рано или поздно…  
Все по воле Отца.


End file.
